Family, Friendship or love? Never a easy question
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Lillith leaves for Ireland for two years and she comes back to find everything has changed. Her whole life is turned upside down and just keeps getting worse when a guy she hates starts to follow her around. To make matters worse no one approves of her new friends. "THERE Dangerous!" He screamed at her and she glared. "Their safer than you" She screams. Do not own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I had everything packed and I looked over my room.. Today was my last at La Pusg high before I went over sea and I took a long breath. I grabbed my nightmare before christmas side bag and jog to the kitchen and my heels where clicking after me. I got into the kitchen and just shook my head. My younger brother and his two friends were in the kitchen throwing things at each other.

"Hey stop that this instant." I called and they turned to look at me. I saw them stiffen and I giggled. I always loved watching them squirm and they feared me yet respected me. After we lost our mom I kinda took over the mom role since my older sisters didn't want to.

"I...um...he...sorry." my younger brother said and I grabbed a apple.

"Don't let it happen again. I am heading to school. You boys don't be late." I called as I walked outside and got into my black skyline.

I turned the radio on and my immortal began to play. I hummed along as I pulled up to la push high and I got out. I grabbed my side bag and walked to where our normal group was. I smiled when I saw how happy my friends were and it made me a bit sad to know I had to leave them. I watched as my best friend Leah was with her fiancee Sam. They promised to get married after highschool and next to them was my other best Shayden with her long term boyfriend Jared.

"Hey its Lilly." Leah saud when she noticed me and I forced a smile.

"Hey guys so my flight leaves at 8pm." I told then attempting to act happy.

"So Ireland for 2 years damn we gonna miss you." Shayden said and I smiled.

"Yep." Was all I could say as saddnes was clawing to get out. Before anyone culd say anything the bell rang and for once I was happy for it. I hurried off to class and blinked back tears.

Everything passed in blurr and I couldnt even remember half the stuff I did today. I didnt want to think to much cause thats when the tears come and I would want to curl up in a ball. I shook my head and had to do this for my family but also myself. The next thing I knew I was at home and I looked up at the clock. I had three hours before ky flight left and a sad smile came across my face as I grabbed my luggage.

"Dad Jacob I am leaving." I called and I heard the pounding of running feet. I was nearly shoved over as my little brother hugged me.

"Don't leave big sister." Jacob told me and I choked back a sob.

"I need to. For my future Jacob. " I told told him and felt tears on my shoulder.

"Jacob let her go." My father said as he rolled into the living room.

"No! She can't leave. We need her here! Rachel and Rebecca left not Lillith too." He told me sobbing and I choked back one of my own. I heard the door open and Jacob was pulled off of me by Sam. I nodded to them and looked at Jacob.

"Don't burn down the house. Please don't kill dad. Feed him and make sure he takes his meds you know how he is. I gotta go. I love you guys and bye." I said and notice how Jacob tried to get out of Sams hold. I didnt turn back after l left the house because I would break down crying. I just left and got into the car with Shayden since she was driving me to the airport. I didnt say anything the whole ride and we arrived at the airport. I got out and went through the security check. I boarded the paned a hour later and tye tears fell like rain as I said goodbye to La push.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I was packing up again and I couodnt believe its been two years man I never knew how fast time flys by. After being here for so long under the internship I had changed alot. I dyed my once brown hair and dark red with green highlights and I began to dress more on the sexy side. I was blessed by the spirits to have made four very unique friends and they sure were a fun pair of goof balls in my opinion. I basically made them promise or tried to atleast to have them visit it me in La Push. Katrina my friend from the internship agreed while her twin Alexis did not they where both my friends the only way to tell them is part is the eyes. Katrina has a dark green moss colored eyes while Alexis a light green eye color. I smiled and noticed how all four of then were here saying good bye to me. Jane and Alec promised to see mee soon and I smiled as I hugged them goodbye then headed to the airport. Good bye Ireland Hello La Push.

I finally arrived home and I stood outside. I was happy to see that Jacob didnt burn it down and I bit my lip as I stared at the house. I was very nervous and took a long breath before I walked up to my house then I knocked on the door. I waited for a answer when the cold wind came and smacked me so i cursed as I shivered. Before leaving my friends decided to force me into their stuff. Katrina threatened to throw away my favorite cat hoodie so I agreed which left me in this mini purple halter dress that stop a inch below my butt. The shoes I was wearing were Janes and lets just say she is evil so I was now in 5 inch platform stiletto heels. I was truely thankful for Alexis 's leather jacket since it keep me warm and lastly around my neck hung Alecs family crest that I swear looked like a V to me but oh well. I was starting to get very annoyed at no one answering the damn door and I swear I will. GROWL! I was startled out of my thoughts by that growl and I turned around to see Jared. He was shirtless and cut his hair which caused me to raise my eye brow. I swear it felt like it took him about ten mintues to realize who I might be.

"Lilly?" He asked me and I nodded. Before I could register what the hell happened I was smashed into a bone rushing hug and it cause me to squeal loudly." UGH! Why do you stink so bad." He told me and I glared at him as he let me go.

"Well smarty pants you try being stuck on three flights surrounded by people who sweat. So excuse me if I stink you jack ass." I said and looked around to see if I spotted my brother. "Have you seen my brother I don't have my key and he needs to let me in." I said and then my eyes landed on him. "JAKEY!" I screamed and he turned around to see him widen his eyes. I was once again pulled into a bone crushing hug but this one knocked the air out ofme. "Cant...breathe." I manages to choke out as my breathe was being stolen from him and he released me. I gulp the air like it was water."jesus christ jake." Was all I could say.

"Oh shit yeah sorry kind of gotten stronger." He told me and scratch the back of his head and then did something very creepy. He sniffed me like seriously sniffed me and I was a bit grossed out. "You stink. Like its disgusting." He told me and I hissed at him a lovely habit I picked up from Jane. Jacob looked shocked for a second before he regained his composure. "Aww did my big sister turn in to a kitty cat." He told me a joking matter and I glared.

"Oh bit me you brat." I said and flipped him the bird." Unlock THE DOOR!" I demanded and he growled but did what I asked. What the hell is up with people growling someone growls at me again I am rolling up a newspaper then smacking there faces with it. I grabbed my suit cases and walked inside and looked around. I decided to hit the clubs and smiled at the thought of seeing my old friends. RING! RING! The phone ringing echoed through the house and I went to answer it. "Hello Black residents." I said and not giving my first name and I ever did anyway. I hear sharp intake of a breathe and now I was curious as to who it was.

"Hello is jake there its Bella." A small delicate voice asked and I blinked a few times it can't be her. Can it?

" Bella Swan?" I asked and she was like best friend. We where always together and keep in touch for years but we lost contact three years ago.

"Yes who is this?"

"Lillith Black."

"Ehh no way. Lillypad?"

"Yes its me. So tell me whats been going on with ya?" I asked and she explained everything to me. I was beyond pissed at her boyfirned but Jacob doing this now that shocked me. Our family raised him better then this and I am gonna kick his boney butt. "Sorry about him I will talk to him later when he gets in." I told her and she said thanks before she hung up. I sighed and grabbed my stuff so I could shower. I would deal with him after I showered.

I showered quickly and went to grab my clothes and smiled at my reflection. I had on a skin tight leather skirt that tied on bother sides and fishnets under the skirt. I had on my favorite red cropped halter top that pushed up my boobs but was a bit longer in the back. I put on my black 4 inch platform stillettoos and I grabbed my makeup bag. I put on a smokey eye and hot pink lips. I still had on Alecs necklace and I promised to never take it off plus my red feather ear rings that dangled but they had a dove on them. I heard laughing and I look out the window. I saw Jacob Embry Jared Sam and the guy who tortured me growing up Paul. Before I could got outside my old cell phone rang which I had turned on three days ago. I grabbed it and looked at it. I laughed and only she had a Lilly sensor.

"Hiya Leah." I said as I answered it and I froze where I stood and waited for her take a calming breaths. "Woah chicky talk calming breaths and tell me whats wrong." I said and I knew the concern was clear in my voice.

"I heard you where back and I need a friend. Sam broke up with me 8 weeks before our wedding and he just broke up with me so he could be with Emily. Oh thats thats not all it gets worse. Jared broke up with Shayden and started to only hang around Sam. Then not even a day later he is following Kim around and yes thats Shaydens step sister." Leah said and I could hear the saddness in her voice and I was seriously pissed off now. How dare these low life bastards treat my friends like this.

"Get here at 6 and tell Shay also. We need a girls night no dickheads allowed." I said and Leah laughed bitterly before she agreed then I hung up. I called Bella and Basically conned her into come here too. I smiled smiled and glared at the window when I noticed they where still talking. I was so enraged that I stormed outside to them. "Jacob Black get inside now." I screamed out and my whole body was consumed in pure rage.

"But Lilly." Jacob said and I shot him a death glare. I learned it from Jane and Jacob shivered in fear.

"Do not make me repeat myself." I commanded and my voice took on a deadly tone. I noticed all the guys shiver and that made me happy. Jacob didnt even wait for a reply as he bolted in the house. I have only been home for 8 bloody hourz and I already hated it here. "You." I pointed my long eletric blue fingernails at him. "Are a sick bastard and I hate you with ever fiber of my being. To oass on Lee-lee for some slutty knock off is beyond me." I said and I spun my body around doing a swift side kick to his head befote he could say a word. He was knocked by the force of surpise I will never care or are too.

"What the Hell Lillypad?" Jared said and I was so pissed he used a nickanme only my friends did. I slammed my knee into his balls causing him to crumple over in complete pain.

"I hate you also. You passed on my Shayden. Sweet pretty loveable and friendly for a shy ugly bastard biotch? Your sick and are no longer my friend. I do not want to be friends with useless disgusting trash like you peipke " After I said that I surprised everyone when I spit on them. "Stay the away from my family. I mean all of your creeps." I said and looked them all in the eyes. My eyez landed on one of the guys I despise Paul LaHote. I was speechless when I melt those chocolate brown eyes and I released how hot he was. I shook my head and jogged off to my house. BadLilly no you need to not thing of him like that. Just Iignore him or try too. Now time to get ready to PARTY.


End file.
